


Orientation

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan kisses Danny and doesn't feel anything.  He's really not sure he can do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found the making out scene in 3.06 between Ethan and Danny very awkward and Ethan especially looked uncomfortable (for straight, I assume, actors making out in character as gay men watch Sonny and Will on Days of Our Lives because they make it hot and real!) and I got this idea that maybe Ethan's not gay (despite Lydia's beliefs), that he was ordered to seduce Danny. No offense intended here, just a little thought I had and written in about twenty minutes.

The first time he kisses Danny it's awkward. It helps that the human is shorter, but it's still strange. There's no lip gloss, no smooth cheeks and chin. This late at night, after their first movie date, Danny has a bit of five o'clock shadow that rubs against his own. He tastes of the illicit beer they shared, popcorn and chocolate.

He smells of musky aftershave and something essentially male.

It's so very different than a girl.

Ethan's not sure he likes it. He knows there's nothing arousing about it.

The week of flirting was fine, easy enough. He can be charming and fun, always got along with both sexes. Danny's interesting and fun to be around. Everyone likes him.

He likes him but there's nothing else there.

When the kiss ends and Danny smiles and touches his cheek before saying goodnight and disappearing inside his house, Ethan stuffs his hands in his pockets and starts walking. The apartment they're living in is a good two miles across town--he told Danny it was only a couple blocks, no problem to walk, he'll need to cool off a bit after that kiss--but he goes slowly.

Ethan has no desire to be confronted by his brother's amusement, Kali's disdain, Duc's annoyed disappointment.

Aiden's already bedded his prey. Ethan's barely kissed his.

Seduce the pack humans, they were ordered, and they flipped a coin. 

Ethan lost.

He thought he could do it. It's just sex. Bodies coming together, kissing and groping. He'd insist on being on top. A hole is a hole, right?

But, he's only been with girls before. Two, Betas, killed by Aiden at Duc's orders. While they're both Alphas, having inherited from their father at his death, Aiden was the one to step up and kill their small pack. Ethan tried.

Only fifteen, newly an Alpha, he couldn't.

Two years later, he still struggles with it, but he has killed. Humans, a couple Omegas. He'll kill again if ordered. He'll kill Danny if ordered.

Ethan thinks that would be easier.

A person, a wolf, can make itself a killer.

You can't make yourself gay.

Maybe it would be easier to be the submissive partner, let Danny fuck him.

At that thought, his Alpha wolf howls its angry refusal, and Ethan shudders. 

Maybe not.

An overnight track meet is coming up next Friday. He and Danny are already signed up to share a room. He knows what Danny will expect.

Fuck, what if he can't even get it up?

Turning onto his street--the walk having gone way too quickly--Ethan looks up, sees a few lights on in the penthouse, doesn't want to go in there and report on his date, the kiss, answer Duc's questions as why it didn't go farther, listen to Aiden crow more about how easy Lydia is, that even though she knows he's a wolf, she still wants him.

Danny doesn't know. Danny just wants him.

Ethan really wishes he could want him back. When he fails--and he's afraid that's inevitable--he's not sure he'll come out of it alive.

You don't disobey the Demon Wolf and you certainly don't fail him.

Trying to control his fearful, heavy heart, Ethan takes a deep breath and enters the building. Somehow he has to find a way to accept fucking another boy.

There has to be a way.

He doesn't want to die for this.

End


End file.
